


The Moira Rose Story

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, sc artwork, sc edit, sc graphics, sc movie poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: It's the poster for the upcoming, and highly anticipated, Interflix movieThe Moira Rose Story.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	The Moira Rose Story

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x06. Someone approaches Moira about the possibility of filming a TV movie based on her life, including the Roses' fall and phoenix-like rise from the ashes.

Alexis looked at the poster and tilted her head.

"So, um... that's definitely the tagline they're going with?"

Moira stood next to her and nodded.

"Yes. And, Alexis, don't think you'll be adding your wordsmithing to this placard."

"Oh, definitely don't have to worry about that." She patted Moira's shoulder. "I don't want any credit for any of _that_. Woof."

**Author's Note:**

> They ask the actor, Eugene Levy, to star as Johnny Rose because the resemblance is striking. :D


End file.
